1980
The following events occurred in the year 1980: Events Individuals who Graduated from Hogwarts: * John Bell * Arthur Brown * Charity Burbage * Isobel Campbell * Millicent Fawley * Peter Liddell * Quirinus Quirrell Individuals who Started at Hogwarts: * Chester Davies (Ravenclaw) * Felix Rosier (Slytherin) Other: * 12 January: Millicent Bagnold succeeds Harold Minchum as Minister for Magic. Minchum is removed from office due to his failure to end the war. Bagnold will serve as Minister for Magic until her retirement in 1990. * 10 March: Dean Thomas's father, Mr. Thomas, mysteriously disappears, according to his family, but is really killed in Southgate, Greater London, by Death Eaters. * 15 March: Sybill Trelawney is given a job interview with Albus Dumbledore at the Hog's Head for the position of Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She unknowingly divines a prophecy concerning Harry Potter (then unnamed) and Tom Riddle. Severus Snape, seeking employment himself, overhears the prophecy through the door while looking for interview tips, and immediately tells the Dark Lord. * 4 June: Theodorus Burke, a Death Eater, is killed a fight to the death by Alastor Moody, an Auror. * 23 June: Angus Weasley, aged 36, his wife, Mavis, also 36, and their ten year old son, Dennis, are murdered in a targeted attack in Barnstaple, Devon. * 22 August: Five witches and wizards are murdered in Montrose, Angus, Scotland. Malcolm Cotsgrave, a Death Eater, is also killed by Ivor McKinnon in the conflict, dubbed the "Battle of Montrose". * 17 September: The Death Eaters cause a major skirmish in the Midlands, injuring several Order members. Peter Pettigrew is captured and held hostage in Death Eater captivity. * 22 September: While in captivity, Peter Pettigrew agrees to begin passing information to Voldemort. He receives the Dark Mark and returns to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. * 11 November: A skirmish in the muggle village of Hadleigh kills one Auror and a muggle family of four. * 19 November: Former Minister for Magic, Harold Minchum, is reported missing. * 25 November: A total of two Death Eaters, two Aurors, and three civilians are killed in the wizarding parish of Normanby le Wold, Lincolnshire. The dead include Louise Abney, aged 17, Muriel Abney, aged 49, Elouan Dennell, aged 83, Aurors Philip Hume and John Bell, aged 53 and 18, respectively, as well as known Death Eaters Piers Jugson and Stefan Wilkes, aged 39 and 20, respectively. * 1 December: '''The body of Britain's former Minister for Magic, Harold Minchum, is found hanging on display in Diagon Alley. * '''22 December: '''The list of missing witches and wizards climbs into the hundreds as several families go into hiding, or are kidnapped, or killed. * '''25 December: Voldemort attacks a block in London, killing 17 muggles, leaving Obliviators to cite a Christmas Day gas explosion. Births * 7 January: Altair Black to Orion and Walburga Black in Islington, London, Middlesex, England. * 10 January: Sophie Winkleman to Mr. and Mrs. Winkleman in Stowmarket, Suffolk, England. * 15 January: Blaise Zabini to Mr. and Mrs. Zabini in Enfield Manor, Wenlock, Shropshire, England. * 1 February: Dean Thomas to a wizard, Mr. Thomas, and a muggle mother, Mrs. Thomas, in Fulham, London, Middlesex, England. * 3 February: Millicent Bulstrode to Cornelius Bulstrode and Geneviève Delacour in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England. * 12 February: Hannah Abbott to Maurice Abbott and Jane Abbott (née Miller) in Blackpool, Devon, England. * 24 February: Vincent Crabbe to Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Beatrix Crabbe (née Burke) in Crabtree Manor, Sussex, England. * 1 March: Ronald Weasley to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett) in Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England. * 9 March: Lisa Turpin to Mr. and Mrs. Turpin in Troon, South Ayrshire, Scotland. * 22 March: Ernest "Ernie" Macmillan to Mr. Macmillan and his wife in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. * 5 April: Michael Corner to John Corner and his wife in Bury, Greater Manchester, England. * 7 April: Morag and Isobel MacDougal to Mr. and Mrs. MacDougal in Inveraray, Argyll, Scotland. * 19 April: Seamus Finnigan to Margarat Finnigan and Mr. Finnigan in Gawley's Gate, Craigavon, County Antrim, Ireland. * 27 April: Lily Moon to Mr. and Mrs. Moon in London, Middlesex, England. * 6 May: Pansy Parkinson to Theseus Parkinson and Mrs. Parkinson in York, Yorkshire, England. * 7 May: Anthony Goldstein to Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein in Salford, Greater Manchester, England. * 8 May: Gregory Goyle to Gregory Goyle Sr. and Mrs. Goyle in Cleator Moor, Cumbria, England. * 12 May: Lavender Brown to Mr. and Mrs. Brown in Central London, Middlesex, England. * 19 May: Parvati and Padma Patil to Mr. and Mrs. Patil in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England. * 23 May: Amanda "Mandy" Brocklehurst to Mr. and Mrs. Brocklehurst in Cirencester, Gloucestershire, England. * 27 May: Daphne Greengrass to Ignatius Greengrass III and Evaline Greengrass (née Fawley) in Bath, Somerset, England. * 5 June: Draco Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) in Malfoy Manor, Marlborough, Wiltshire, England. * 11 June: Terence "Terry" Boot to Mr. and Mrs. Boot in Wimbourne Minster, Dorset, England. * 13 June: Susan Bones to Cadmus Bones and Elizabeth Bones (née Edgecombe) in Dunstable, Bedfordshire, England. Justin Finch-Fletchley to Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley in Maidstone, Kent, England. * 23 June: Dudley Dursley, a muggle, is born to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley (née Evans) in Little Whinging, Surrey, England. * 18 July: Leopold Bones to Edgar Bones and Marlene Bones (née McKinnon) in Windsor, Berkshire, England. * 30 July: Neville Longbottom to Frank and Alice Longbottom (née Fortescue) in Derby, Derbyshire, England. * 31 July: Harry Potter to James and Lily Potter (née Evans) in Godric's Hollow, Somerset, England. * 2 August: Fay Dunbar to Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar in Shoreham-by-Sea, West Sussex, England. * 19 August: Sophie Roper, a muggle, is born to Helen Roper and her husband, Mr. Roper, in Selly Oaks, Birmingham, West Midlands, England. * 10 September: Colin Creevey, a muggle-born, is born to Mr. and Mrs. Creevey in Corby, Northamptonshire, England. Clotilda Avery II to Mr. Avery and Selena Avery (née Nott) in Amesbury, Wiltshire, England. * 11 October: Bertram Aubrey Jr. to Bertram Aubrey Sr. and Elizabeth Aubrey (née Meadowes) in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England. * 31 October: Flora and Hestia Carrow to Amycus Carrow and his wife, Mrs. Carrow, in Belgravia, London, England. * 4 November: Aquila Black to Orion and Walburga Black in Islington, London, Middlesex, England. * 25 November: Richard Beasley to Mr. Beasley and Alice Beasley (née Rutter) in Wolverhampton, East Midlands, England. * 26 November: Edward Harper to Nigel Harper and Mrs. Harper in Barnton, Cheshire, England. * 5 December: George Bell to John Bell and his wife, Mrs. Bell, in Chelmsford, Essex, England. * 15 December: Craig Caulfield to Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield in Sutton-on-Hull, East Yorkshire, England. * 29 December: Peter Banks to Helen Banks, a teenage muggle, and Gregory Goyle Sr., a pure-blood wizard, in Selly Oaks, Birmingham, West Midlands, England. * 30 December: Marnie Hargrave to Cornelius Hargrave and Floriane Hargrave (née Aubrey) in Truro, Cornwall, England. Deaths * 25 February: Emily Smethwick (née Rutter) is murdered in London, aged 46. * 4 June: Theodorus Burke, a known Death Eater, aged 41, is killed in a duel with Alastor Moody in Cannock, Staffordshire, England. * 7 June: Guinevere McKinnon (née Abbott) passes away due to natural causes in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, aged 79. * 23 June: Angus Weasley, aged 36, his wife, Mavis, also 36, and their ten year old son, Dennis, are murdered in a targeted attack in Barnstaple, Devon. * 22 August: Malcolm Cotsgrave, aged 42 and a known Death Eater, is killed by Ivor McKinnon in the conflict dubbed the "Battle of Montrose". Five other innocent witches and wizards are slain, and they were brothers Enoch and Darwin Liddell, aged 27 and 29 respectively, Angus Matlock, aged 38, Fulvia Honeycutt, aged 22, and Euan Shepherd, aged 67. * 19 November: Former British Minister for Magic, Harold Minchum, aged 51, is abducted, tortured, and murdered. His body is hung on display by Death Eaters on 1 December. * 25 November: A total of two Death Eaters, one Auror, and three civilians are killed in the wizarding parish of Normanby le Wold, Lincolnshire. The dead include Louise Abney, aged 17, Muriel Abney, aged 49, Elouan Dennell, aged 83, Auror Philip Hume, aged 53, as well as known Death Eaters Piers Jugson and Stefan Wilkes, aged 39 and 20, respectively. Category:Years